The Ethereal
The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits Religion Anthea is joyous and optimistic, as well as very childish. She is, fundamentally, the younger sister of the seasonal gods. Anthea smells like hyacinth nectar and freshly-bloomed flowers. She decorates the trees with blossoms for the arrival of warmth, and even starts the choir of birds by singing a beautiful tune, which we hear as wind. Her eyes are a pale green, while her main coat is light tan. Her underbelly is a bit darker than her overcoat, but nevertheless light and soft. Crowned on her head is a garland of flowers, entwined at the stems. She is kind-hearted and willing to do anything with her friends. Imani appears as a middle-aged wolf, although she is the same age as Anthea, She is cold-hearted and somewhat cruel, taking joy in other wolves’ suffering, which is why she brings winter. She releases her anger and wrath by shedding tears, which then turn into snow when they come into our realm. An aroma of camellias and frosty nights cling to her pelt. Her main coat is white-the colors of her fallen tears-while her underbelly is a faint grey. She has a garland of ice and cry vines on her head. Her eyes are a ruthless, ghostly blue that are most intriguing. Being completely broken, she is thought of as heartless, although her heart is simply frozen, and may thaw out. She has become cruel due to a betrayal of trust-a betrayal of love. Lennox is a careless, very self-centered wolf. He likes making others do the work-which is mostly why he’s just a transitional season. He is portrayed as easy-going, but sometimes he can be hurtful by not caring. Lennox was once the star-crossed lover of Imani, but was startled by her liking of the cold. By this flaw, he split up with her for a warmer-realmed wolf, and left her heart-broken. Lennox carries the scent of damp wood and dirt as well as Asters. He can pretty much have anything he wants-including girls-and is very good at begging. He is quick to snap. Lennox’s main pelt is light brown, while his underbelly, in contrast, is a dark and murky brown. Small intricate designs swirl on his pelt, giving him a charming look. He has cuffs of orange, red, and yellow leaves around ankles, that are connected by the woody bases of Soapwort plants. His eyes are a striking orange that can captivate most anyone. Julius is a truthful, bold male wolf. He likes to take charge and lead groups rather than be a follower. Julius takes pride in what he does, and is also thoughtful. He lacks in intelligence, however. When he is angered, he tends to take it out on something/someone, and unleashes his fury. Julius smells like ripe peaches and nectar with strong hints of sun-dried leaves. His underbelly is a light shade of tan while his main coat is a mid-colored brown. Tan, yellowish splashes cover his body, and his eyes are a deep yellow. He wears anklets of green, summer leaves and flowers ranging from bold yellows to pure white. Butterflies are sometimes seen by the bands of leaves and flowers, but some are unfortunately stepped on. RIP. Thyme is a young wolf born of sweet summer nectar and pale apple blossoms. Silver-eyed and small-eared, his distinct heart-shaped nose accentuates his already-feminine features. A patron of the healers, his small, gentle paws are swift and sure. Thyme is quiet, untroubled, and thoughtful - he enjoys stepping through the woods with dandelions woven through his sleek, dapple-grey coat and laying, thinking about everything and nothing, under shrubbery for several sunrises at a time. A pale, green vine encircles his right ankle with flowers that bloom according to his mood. More often than not, his grey tail is adorned with green leaves and amber flecks. Ardor and Zeal are two siblings doomed to forbidden love. Lustfully attracted to one another from a young age, no amount of coaxing will convince the brother and sister otherwise. They soon could not stand it any more, when they finally came together as one, but from their union, Ardor became impregnated, and while they were happy, she refused to let Zeal reveal that he was the father. She soon went to Lennox, and revealed to him that she was pregnant, but she told him the baby she bore, came from his seed. He believed her, as she had been with him before her courtship with Zeal. He rejoiced and took her as his wife. Zeal became jealous, and decided to get back at Ardor for leaving him. Zeal plotted to strike during the birth of the child. Soon, Ardor went into labor, and as she finished bearing the child, Zeal came and swiped the child from her bedchambers. He went into hiding with the child, and raised it as his own, where his siblings couldn’t find him. The child a girl, was raised with hate for the gods, even her own mother, who she thought, gave her away. She was graced with the strength and swiftness of her family, and at a young age she already had the skill of a full-grown wolf. The child, named Helen, was raised as a child assassin. Ophelia '''is a very flirty and friendly wolf. She's almost always seen with someone else, wether it be gossiping or making a move. She makes friends incredibly easily due to her sweet and kind nature. Her pelt is pale pink on complimented by a very pale tan, which can be mistaken for white sometimes. Atop her head is a garland of magenta roses, and she has pale blue eyes. '''Columbia and Zion '''are polarized lovers. Columbia is of the olive branch, while Zion is of the yarrow. Columbia is a lover of peace, while Zion is a natural fighter. One would think that they hate each other, but they balance each other out quite nicely, and make sure that their opposite isn't being extreme with their values. Columbia has a deep brown pelt with pale yellow accents, while Zion's pelt is mainly pale yellow with brown accents. Columbia wears a garland of olive leaves, and Zion's garland is made of yarrow. '''Adamine is the calm and collected deity of self control. In tough situations, they stay calm and never lash out. When you have the urge to do something unreasonable, it is Adamine's voice who calms you. Their pelt is a deep grey on top with white on the bottom, and their fur is dotted with pale grey splotches. '~After-Life~' When you die, you will see the deity that is most alike to you behind a thin log that is mounted on a rock like a scale. Your heart will be placed on one side-don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt-and a piece of coral on the other. A branch of coral is considered an object of neutrality, since it is a valued item from the sea, which also resembles neutrality. Your heart is then weighed: If it is lighter in weight than the coral, you are deemed a wolf of the The Sacred Skies. If your heart is heavier, you are claimed as a wolf of the The Enshadowed Caves. '~Realms of Death~ ' There are two realms of death, The Sacred Skies is where you go if you are deemed worthy of it, but if you are found guilty at the scales then you will be banished to The Enshadowed Caves, where the darkness is endless. The Sacred Skies are inhabited by the Gods, and the Honorable Wolves. Each god has their own place in The Sacred Skies, and each Honorable Wolf will be placed in a different part, for their “calling”, where they assist their certain god assigned, with keeping their season running. In The Enshadowed Caves, it is where darkness has rule, and it is where the damned wander hopelessly for eternity. '~The Birth Of Our World~ ' Before our world existed, there was only light and dark, the light, Cyrus, and Nyx, ruler of the night. At the time, Cyrus and Nyx were constantly quarreling and fighting, but they soon tired of the endless war, and created the world as a treaty of sorts, and the first inhabitants of the world were, Anthea, Imani, Lennox, Julius, Thyme, Ardor, and Zeal. The second generation of gods, graced with special powers, came together to create the creatures of the world. ~The Maids of Ophelia~ The Maids of Ophelia are an elite group of she-wolves with a deep devotion to the goddess of love. They spend most of their free time tending to to Ophelia's temple, which can include caring for the Roses of Ophelia, which are supposedly sacred. They are allowed to have mates, as long as it isn't a problem. There is a Head Maid, who is believed to have the deepest connection with Ophelia, and she watches the other maiden to make sure their job is done correctly. [[Sub-Units Within the Pack|''See here for more information.'']]Category:The Ethereal Category:Religion